


Full of Foul Language

by missgeevious



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/pseuds/missgeevious
Summary: In response to spiffymittens's prompt: David discovers that Marcy has the mouth of a sailor
Relationships: Marcy Brewer & David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 97





	Full of Foul Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffymittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/gifts).



“Motherfucker.”

David’s head snaps up and to the right so hard he actually hears the click of a vertebrae protesting the movement. He can’t see into the family room from his position at the kitchen table, where he’s been sketching and sipping hot chocolate, but the hissed obscenity definitely came from that direction and he’s eighty-seven percent sure it was his mother-in-law’s voice. He’s actually one hundred percent certain it was her, since they are the only two people in the house right now, but thirteen percent of him is still trying to process the fact of it. He sits there, so still he’s barely breathing, and listening as hard as he can. A minute later he is rewarded with the faintest whisper. “Oh, you little _cocksucker.”_

He claps a hand over his mouth in astonishment. He thought the Brewers all had some sort of thing about cursing. Like, that it was frowned upon or a sign of poor character or whatever. He’s never heard any of them curse before. 

Well, except… Patrick definitely curses in bed, and David loves it, but he’s not one to drop a casual _shit_ or _fuck_ when fully dressed. In fact, now that he thinks about it, he realizes that he’s only _ever_ heard Patrick curse in bed. He’s never once heard an obscenity fall from his lips unless an orgasm was scrambling his brain or about to. 

Marcy’s hushed but irritated voice interrupts his thoughts. “Shit _balls!”_

This time a giggle escapes before he can tighten his hand over his mouth and keep it in. _Oh, fuck._ He freezes and listens intently. There’s nothing for several seconds but just as he begins to relax, the sound of Marcy clearing her throat floats out from the family room. 

“David, sweetheart? Is that you?”

David clenches his eyes shut and panics a little. Should he pretend he didn’t hear her? 

“David?”

 _Shit._ He stands up and walks to the doorway between the kitchen and the family room, biting his lip and trying very hard to control his face. As usual, he fails, and Marcy bursts into merry laughter as soon as she sees him, her cheeks going pink just like her son’s do when he’s embarrassed. 

“Guess I’m busted, huh?”

David grins and presses a hand to his chest in mock distress. “I had no idea you even knew such words. I’m appalled.”

She shrugs and looks down at her lap. “The only time I curse is when I’m knitting. If people only knew how many obscenities are stitched into things along with the yarn, well... they’d be fucking shocked as hell.” 

David bursts into stunned laughter and the two of them giggle together for several minutes. 

Once he settles down again, he tilts his head at her consideringly. “I like knowing that your handknits are full of foul language. Maybe you could make me a hat or something.”

She gives him a sly look. “Do you want a hat? Or a fucking toque?”


End file.
